A Sayian and his Spandex
by Jedi Vegeta
Summary: A re-post of my FIRST FIC! Basically, Goku messes the laundry up and Vegeta has to correct the problem...but trouble lurks around the corner. Now how is THAT for a catchy summary! Beat that:)
1. It begins....

  
A Saiyan and His Spandex  
  
Well, I have decided to revamp this fic. The first part is easier to read now (I think) and I have also concluded chapter 3. It is short, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. This fic has been on a long hiatus, cause I ran out of ides :(. But like I said, this was my first fan fiction on this web site, and it has been posted before. Thank you!!!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW....  
  
"Kakarrot, you imbecilic baka. Don't you know how to do anything right?" yelled Vegeta.  
Goku looked up from his task with a hut expression. "Well, geeze Vegeta. You don't have to be so mean and yell right in my ear. You know I have sensitive hearing."  
Vegeta blew up at that. " Did your women ever tell not to put bleach in the color clothes? Now all of my blue spandex has white spots in them." Goku looked up again. "Well, Chi Chi always did the laundry at my house, so I never really knew how to do it." Said Goku with a sad voice. 'Boy, Vegeta sure sounds angry...I wonder if there is something I can..." Goku was startled out of his thoughts by a blood-curdling scream. "My underwear is PINK TOO???" Vegeta shouted while falling in a heap to the floor, sobbing. "Oh boy, sorry Vegeta." Goku placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.  
  
"Baka...why did you say you knew how to do laundry then, when apparently you had no clue, as per usual?" questioned Vegeta. Goku stood, giving Vegeta a blank stare for several moments. " I really don't know," said Goku. "I guess I wanted to see if I could do it or not, 'cause Chi Chi never, and I mean never, let me wash our clothes."   
Vegeta looked as if he was going to kill Goku, and was making his way towards him, when there was a knock on the door  
  
"Vegeta, are you done with the clothes. You had better be, because my white blouse is in the washer, and I will need it tonight for my dinner." yelled Bulma from the other side. Vegeta pushed Goku out of the way and dove into the washer for Bulma's blouse. And to his horror, it was now pink.   
  
"Oh no...now what will I do? The women is going to kill me!" whispered Vegeta.  
Goku walked to the door and opened it. "Huh, hey Goku. What are you doing in there with Vegeta?" asked Bulma. Goku smiled and said " Hi! Guess what!" Bulma eyed Goku nervously but decided to play along. "Uh, you ate all of the food in the refrigerator?" "Yep. That and your emergency rations, but that is not what you were suppose to guess." Said Goku.  
  
"What! You ate all the emergency rations? What if another psychopathic killer comes around and wipes all of the food supply out today, huh? Did you know how long it took to stock up on all that food? How long it took to put in those capsules? All of that food was enough to last an entire year! I know you have an appetite Goku, but an entire years worth of food?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Boy, you and Vegeta are sure yelling a lot today. You about the food and him about your pink blouse." Goku said while rubbing his ear. Bulma stopped dead and looked at Goku. "Pink blouse, I don't have a pink blouse." Bulma said as she grabbed Goku's gi. "Heeee, well you do now!" said Goku in a cheery voice.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" yelled Bulma as she barged into the landry room to confront Vegeta.  
"Vegeta, what did you do to my clothes?" Bulma yelled in Vegeta's ear. Vegeta got up and threw her blouse in her face. "Woman, don't yell at me because it is not my fault. If you want someone to blame, blame Kakarrot. He is the one who did your laundry."  
  
Bulma looked at Goku then at Vegeta then at Goku again. "What in Dende's name possessed you, Goku, to do MY laundry." Goku gave Bulma a confused look. "Well, I actually didn't want to do it. Vegeta asked me if I knew how to and I said yes. So then Vegeta told me that if I did it, he would give me an animal cracker, so I did it. Vegeta went to get me the cookie, while I put all of the white and color clothes in, poured bleach on top and I put it on 'Super Hot'." Goku said with a smile as he looked at Bulma. 'Um, Bulma doesn't look to happy...' thought Goku.  
  
"OK! Goku, you come in here saying that you knew how to do laundry when apparently you didn't know how to, thus ruing my clothes. Secondly, you Vegeta," Bulma said while glaring at her pink blouse. "You are so stupid as to allow Goku to do a complex task as wash clothes." Vegeta started to retort, but was cut off. "So I want BOTH of you to march down to the store, I don't care which one, and buy ME a brand blouse. IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
"Grrr...don't order me around women. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I will do as I please. I will now take this third-class baka, and go find you a blouse. Come you bakayaro." Said Vegeta as he walked out the door, went to his room and grabbed his wallet.   
  
Vegeta began to walk outside when he noticed Goku wasn't with him. "Kakarrot, get down here right NOW." Yelled a very angry Vegeta. 'Why do I have to pay for that idiots, idiodicy...is there even a word idiodicy?' Vegeta thought. "Hey Vegeta, I am ready when you are!" shouted Goku as he came running down the stairs. "Oh, boy Vegeta, this is going to be so fun! Just you and me!" said Goku cheerfully. Vegeta just snarled and walked out the door.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
  
"Oh Bulma! I am so sorry about that!" said Chi Chi as she sat drinking her coffee while talking on her phone.   
  
"Yeah, Vegeta actually let Goku do the Laundry. Everything is ruined, plus I have a very important meeting tonight. So I sent both of them out to get me another one."   
  
"Hey, since Goku will be in town, I will send Gohan to give him money to get me a new dress! This purple one is getting old."  
  
"Hey not a bad idea! Talk to you later!"  
  
"Bye" said Chi Chi as she hung up the phone.  
  
Chi Chi stood up, walked to the front door, opened it, and yelled, "Gohan, get in here this moment, I need you here NOW!"  
  
A few seconds later, Gohan showed up on the front step. "Yes, Mom?"  
  
Chi Chi crossed her arms and looked down at her son and immediately looked up behind him. 'Great, there is that stupid green man again. I told Goku I didn't want our son hanging around a demon...but no...' Chi Chi snapped out of her thoughts and glared at her son.  
  
"Gohan, I want you to take this money I am giving you, go to the city, find your Father and give it to him. Tell him I want a new dress. NOT PURPLE. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mom" nodded Gohan as he turned and began to walk towards Piccolo.   
  
"Hey, Mister Piccolo, I need to take a small break to go to the city to give this money to my father. I'll be back, 'k?" said a sad Gohan.  
  
"Fine kid, just hurry back." Grumbled Piccolo. Gohan nodded to him and began to take off, when he was stopped by his mothers screeching voice.   
  
"Gohan, I want you to take Piccolo with you. I don't want him around here with me, he might eat all of the food or look into my window while I am changing. I don't like peeping toms." Said Chi Chi.  
  
"What? Why would I look in your windows? I have no interest in you what so ever. Second, I will not eat all of the food in the kitchen, because I ONLY DRINK WATER!" Piccolo said rather angrily.  
  
"Are you questioning me and my rationality? You are a alien, and aliens are bad." Chi Chi stated.  
  
"Uhh...Mom, you are not being rational at all! You see, dad's an alien, and I am part alien, so does that make me bad?" said Gohan, trying to help ease the tension.  
Chi Chi just glared at him.  
  
And glared at him...  
  
"I think we should go, Mister Piccolo." Said Gohan as he backed up, away from him mother.  
  
Piccolo nodded his head in agreement and took off with Gohan following him.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON...  
  
You...made...it...through...so proud of you:) that was my first fic...I took it down, but posted it 4 months later. Yea! Thank you for reading!  



	2. Part II

  
Disclaimers: I wished I owned Dragonball, but Akira Toriyama (Lucky Man).  
  
This is Chapter 2 of what I think will be either 3 or 4 installments. Oh yeah...for you wondering how the title fits with the story...it doesn't.  
  
As you may not know, this is a repost of my VERY first story here. I took it down 'cause I did not like it, but now I feel, you know, why not. It is the first...here we go again....  
  
WELL, ON WITH PART 2 OF...  
  
A Saiyan and His Spandex: A Story of Hope.   
  
"Vegeta, are we supposed to be going to Satan City to get Bulma's shirt?" questioned Goku as he looked at the surroundings of Satan City nervously. He never realized how run down it had become.  
  
"You idiot, we ARE in Satan City!" growled Vegeta.  
  
"Um...it's really shabby Vegeta. Perhaps you went to the wrong..."  
  
"No. I am right. We are in the right place, so shut-up."  
  
As they traveled deeper and deeper into 'Satan City', people began to show up at the corners of the streets and watched them as they passes by. Goku looked over his shoulder and saw a man holding up a sign.  
  
"Get out while you can? Vegeta, I' am scared!" whined Goku.   
  
Vegeta scowled and said "Kakarrot, I am a Saiyan Elite. I can take on any scum bucket that comes my way. So if somebody wants to pick a fight, there going' to regret it. And while I am beating them up, you just hide in the corner, acting like the pathetic third-class baka you are.   
  
The duo traveled a little farther in the city, when Goku spotted a sign. "Hey Vegeta! That sign says 'Free shirts'. Let's stop and see if we can find Bulma a shirt there!" "A blouse you idiot...hmmm...they might have something. Lets stop there." Vegeta said as he gunned the car down the dark street.  
  
They arrived at a small shop located at the end of the street. Vegeta jumped out of the car and began to walk in, leaving the engines running. "Vegeta, are you sure you should leave the engine running, especially in this neighborhood?" questioned Goku as he looked around.   
  
Vegeta stared at Goku for awhile and then began scanning the area for himself:  
A group of people stood across the road staring at him. One was grinning at him while fingering something that looked like a gun. Vegeta then looked to his right and saw an elderly lady with a cane who LOOKED innocent enough. Lastly, he looked to his right and came face to face with an old man.   
  
"EWWW...get out of my face you pathetic earthling!" yelled Vegeta. The old man ignored him and grabbed his arm and whispered in a raspy voice, "Leave boy, Leave while you are still alive...or you will suffer GREAT humiliation." Vegeta just smirked his trademark smirk and shoved the man away.  
  
"Whatever. I am sure I can take anyone on anytime, any place." Vegeta began to go into the shop when Goku stopped him.   
  
"What is it NOW?" snapped Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta, those people are moving towards the car..." Goku warned. Vegeta grabbed Goku's ear and yanked it down towards him. "Kakarrot, this neighborhood is fine to me. It reminds me of Vegeta-sei. So shut up and go in the shop now!" ordered Vegeta as he pushed Goku in the store.  
  
The store was filled with shirts. Lots of them. Some even looked like they were...worn a couple of times.  
  
"Ok, Kakarrot, find a white blouse...." Began Vegeta when Goku showed up in front of him with a shirt. "Hey Vegeta, this is a good shirt huh?" asked Goku. Goku was holding up a 'Hard Rock Café' shirt with a dragon on it. "I thought the dragon would be a nice touch, eh?"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the shirt, threw it down and yelled, "I SAID A BLOUSE, NOT A SHIRT."   
  
The shop owner overheard Vegeta and called from over the counter; "You won't find a blouse in here sonny." Vegeta looked at the woman. "What do you mean?" questioned Vegeta. The owner rolled his eyes and said, "You won't find any blouses here. If you wanna find that stuff, you should go over to Satan City, its really nice over there. Low crime rate, clean streets, friendly people. I am thinking about moving there myself."   
  
"This.... isn't Satan City?" asked a confused Vegeta.   
  
"No" said the owner.  
  
"Then where are we?"  
  
"The Home For Infinite Losers?" Goku randomly threw in.  
  
"No, you can get there by going through out sewer system though." The clerk said.  
  
"Shut-up Kakarrot. I demand to know where we are." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hmm...Welcome to Heaven City! I hope you enjoy your stay!" said the owner.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew we went the wrong way!" yelled Goku as he started dancing.  
  
Vegeta stared at the owner for a couple more minutes and then turned to Goku.  
"Kakarrot"  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta."  
  
".... I' am confused..."  
  
"Ha, Ha...GOOD!" said Goku as he began chanting 'good, good, good', over and over again.  
  
Vegeta growled, grabbed Goku's arm and walked out of the shop.  
  
"Ok, let's get out of here and get to...WHERE'S MY CAR???" screamed Vegeta.  
  
Goku crossed his arms and sighed."I told you not to leave it running. Now we're going to have to fly."   
  
Vegeta fell on the ground crying. "AHHH, why me. Why did I let you do my laundry? Why didn't I kill you when I first met you? AHHHHH!! That was Bulma's favorite car. NOOOO!!!"   
  
Goku just looked on while Vegeta threw a tantrum.  
  
"Ha, Ha...you lost your car to the 'Red Street Gang'." Said a voice. Vegeta looked up and saw it belonged to that old women he saw before.  
  
"Why...why did they take my car?" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
The old women looked at Vegeta and laughed. "Why? Because you are so small and stupid looking, and especially with that 'Sonic the Hedgehog' look, it was easy.  
  
Vegeta was not a happy trooper and he was about to tear the woman apart when Goku stepped in. "Lady, who is this 'Red Street Gang'?" asked Goku.  
  
The women stopped laughing and her voice turned dead serous. "The 'Red Street Gang', is the most vicious gang to occupy Heaven City since...a time long ago."  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes " Enough with the 'suspense'. Where do I find them to get my car back from those punks?" The woman glanced at Vegeta and said, "You will not find them, Red Guy Man will find you."   
  
"Red Guy Man'? Must be the leader. I can take him on." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Hmmmm.... perhaps.... until next time." Said the women as she vanished into thin air.   
  
"HACK, HACK...grrrr...that lady smells like Bulma's father's cigarettes!" Vegeta coughed.  
  
"You know Vegeta, perhaps, she was Bulma's father's cigarettes." said a mystified Goku.  
  
"Shut-up Kakarrot."  
  
Suddenly a man appeared across the street from Vegeta. He was dressed in a black cloak, and his face was hidden beneath the shadows. "You are the one my master took the car from.... If you want it back, you must have a fight to the death." He said in a dark voice.   
"Plus you have to play a game of Poker with our boss. It will be fun! We will have free popcorn, Coca-Cola, Pizza, plus we will watch a movie. Like I said, it will be fun!" The man said as his voice perked up to a cheerful level.  
  
"Oh wow, Vegeta! Free food and drink...and a movie! This is so cool!" Goku was very happy. So happy that he actually ran across the street and grabbed the man in a death grip hug. "Oh wow! You guys are so nice. But I prefer Pepsi to Coke. Is it possible to change it?" asked a hopeful Goku.  
"Uh, sure...will...you...LET GO?." Sgasped the dark clad man.   
  
"Oops...sorry about that, sir." Goku let go and ran back across the street.  
  
"Vegeta, we get Pepsi instead of Coke. Is that ok with you?"   
  
Vegeta just turned and rubbed his head. "Fine, let's go, have 'fun'." Vegeta said sarcastically.   
  
" Until the fight to the death." added the black-cloaked man.  
  
"Ok, this is just getting a tad annoying. All I needed to do is get a blouse for Bulma, and now I have to engage in a fight to the death?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes," said the dark figure.  
  
"Fine." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh wow Vegeta this is going to be SOOO much fun, huh? Food and a fight all in one.   
  
What can get better than this?" said a very excited Goku.  
  
"Don't make me kill you." Warned Vegeta.  
  
"Heh, like you could." Goku shot back as he took off running for the man.  
  
  
MEANWHILE.........  
  
  
"Odd. Gohan, I thought you said your Father was in Satan City." said Piccolo as he and Gohan were flying over the mountains.   
  
"Well, yeah he was supposed to be, according to mom." Gohan remarked. "Well, then how come I sense his Ki coming from Heaven City?"  
  
Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard terrible, terrible stories about that place. He remembered a girl's family went to the city, and never returned. Now his father could be in danger...even if he was a Saiyan.  
  
"Oh no, Mister Piccolo, my Father is in danger. We have got to help him, if he is really in Heaven City!" cried Gohan.   
  
Piccolo scowled. "Gohan, stop begging. It's really annoying. Fine. If we go to Heaven City, we are going to have to keep our guard up. That city is dangerous. I used to go there and train. We must be on our guard, unless you want to get mugged."  
  
Gohan nodded his head in determination and took off flying for Heaven City.  
  
When they arrived Gohan was amazed. "Wow, this place is so run down. It reminds me of that time Dad took us to New York." Said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, New York is a nice city. It is just the people are in a hurry all the time and taxi just like to run over you, even if you do have the right away. It is wrong to compare NY to Heaven City." Explained Piccolo.  
  
"Ok, then it looks more like L.A."  
  
"Better. I don't like that city. Though their ice water is pretty darn good."   
The two began walking down the dark alley streets of Heaven City.  
  
"Mister Piccolo, how come we are walking down a dark alley?"  
  
"It gives suspense."   
  
"No it doesn't. It just shows how dumb we are to walk down a dark alley without and flash lights. Plus, why are we walking? We CAN fly." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Gohan, stop questioning me. I know what to do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They began to walk again, when something landed in front of them. It was ticking.  
  
"Gohan, a bomb. RUN...FLY...WHATEVER!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"Um, it's just a clock someone threw out of the window." Gohan said as he bent down to inspect the item.  
  
"Oh. Heh heh. I just wanted to see if you're on your toes."  
"Right, Mister Piccolo."  
  
"Hey you twerps, how dare you make noise on my side of town?" yelled a man from an upstairs window. "I own this city. And I want peace and quiet."  
  
The man jumped out of the window, grabbed two Bo's, began flipping them and aimed them at Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"You're going to pay...kid and mister 'Green Man'."   
  
OHHHH.... WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?  
PREVIEW:   
WILL GOKU GET HIS PEPSI  
WILL VEGETA GET BULMA'S CAR BACK?  
WILL PICCOLO AND GOHAN FALL TO THE 'MAN WITH BO'S?  
WILL BULMA EVER GET HER BLOUSE?  
WILL MIRAI TRUNKS COME TO THE RESCUE?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh...my...goodness. Well, if you actually read this...I salute you! This was my very first fanfic of DBZ...it is unfinished too...heh, heh. Well, at least I feel that a have gotten better at it...well on to part 3 or...A Sayian and his Spandex: A Story of Hope.  
  



End file.
